Three years after Wembley
by iscarascaresyou
Summary: Three years after the events of Wembley Scaramouche and Galileo are still rocking with the Bohemians when something happens to Scaramouche. I am not good at summaries so please read the story. POV does change between Galileo and Scaramouche. Please r/r.
1. The Fight

A/N I own nothing. This is my first fanfiction here so I would love reviews. If you leave rude reviews I may laugh at them so please state critisism in a nice way. Thank you, enjoy and review I would love all of the help I can get. By the way I would not have put this up yet because I like to make things perfect before doing much with them but it was demanded of me by a friend. Again please review.

Chapter One The Fight

It was three years after the events at Wembley Stadium and Gaz and I were fighting again. I had woken up for too many days in a room that was a disaster so I got up, dressed, and started to clean the room. Gaz was out again probably singing and drinking so I was alone in the room when I started to clean. As soon as I got to where I could see a small section of the floor Gaz walked in and threw his jacket to the one spot on the floor that was clean. He went and sat on our mattress. I got annoyed by his actions and angry.

"Do you mind, Gaz, I am trying to clean this disaster that we live in up."

" No. I don't mind that your cleaning." he responded sarcastically, which was something he picked up from me.

After he said this I was furious so I went and picked his jacket up. "Clearly you don't because if you did you would not just come in here and throw this on the floor." I threw his jacket at him and it landed on his face. He pulled it off his face as I said, "Also you would be helping me with the cleaning instead of just sitting there doing nothing."

"Ah, Scara."

"No. Don't you 'Ah, Scara' me. Just get up off your lazy ass and help me clean up your mess!"

"But, you're doing so well by yourself Scara."

"Yeah well Gaz I am your girlfriend not you maid so if you will not help me fine you can do it by yourself because it is about time you learned how to clean anyhow. Actually everyone here needs to learn how to clean up because I am tired of doing all of the cleaning around here." When I finished yelling this at him I stormed out of the room and the Heartbreak. I just walked without any thought about anything including thinking about the Globalsoft Secret Police and how much they would love to capture me. I of course started to worry about them when they showed up and arrested me.

They clearly had no idea who I was because they only had one guy holding me. I hit him in the solar plexuses and he released me. Then two guys grabbed me but I was prepared for this and got both of them to let go of me. All of the male Bohemians had made fun of me for wanting them to help me to prepare for an attack by Globalsoft Secret Police if I was by myself. This grab and escape routine went on for ten minutes before all of them ganged up on me. If the guys would have seen me they would regret mocking me because all of my training came in handy. They restrained me tightly so that I could not attack them but that did not stop the insults from coming out of my mouth.

One of the leaders of this group finally gave up and said, "Somebody sedate her because I don't want to hear this all the way back to headquarters."

One of the officers pulled out a syringe, and injected me with it. A few seconds later I was passed out in the back of a Globalsoft van heading towards police headquarters.

After Scaramouche stormed off I got up off the mattress regretting what I had said to her. I began to pick everything up when Meat came in.

" What's up with Scaramouche? She just stormed passed me with out even a hi."

"We got into a fight."

"About what, hen."

"This room and cleaning it up."

"Why?"

"I came in while she was cleaning, threw my jacket down , and sat on the mattress. She yelled at me for throwing my jacket down and for not helping her clean up my mess."

"Ah see."

"Yeah, I regret the argument so I am cleaning the room to make it up to her. I was thinking about asking her to marry me but I can't do that when she is mad at me so I'll surprise her with the clean room first."

"Okay well Ah'll leave you to it." Meat said as she left the room.

I started cleaning again. When I had three quarters of the room cleaned I was interrupted again.

"What now?" I yelled without knowing who had come in. I turned and saw Pop standing in the doorway out of breath.

"What is it Pop?" I asked irritated.

"Scaramouche… Police… fought… ten minutes… captured."

I dropped everything that I had in my hands and ran towards the bar so that I could talk with Big Macca.


	2. The Idiot

Chapter Two The Idiot

"Hey Big Macca. We have got a problem."

"What else is new kid? You always have some sort of a problem and it's usually related to one thing."

"Scaramouche…"

"Yep that's it. What is it this time?"

"Scaramouche has been captured by the GlobalSoft Police." I said slowly.

"How did this happen?"

"I do not really know the whole story of how it happened. What I do know is that we got into a fight and she stormed off. Apparently she stormed off outside. After that I only know she fought them for ten minutes before being captured. Pop might know more."

"Pop?"

"Scaramouche stormed out and just sat there trying to calm down. The police came over the hill, saw her and one guy tried to arrest her. She hit him in the side of the stomach and got away. Then two of these guys got her and she escaped from them easily just like she always did when we were training her. She was caught and escaped many times over the next two minutes. In the end about thirty of them grabbed her and she could not get away. That didn't stop her from trying or from insulting them."

"What did she say to them?" Big Macca asked.

"She said 'You all are pigs! You are all weak! What one of you big guys couldn't take a hit from a girl? Not very good for you! I mean really it took what thirty of you to finally capture me! That is just pathetic!' Then they sedated her and put her in the back of the van."

"Yah that sounds like Scaramouche and the only way to get her to shut up when she gets into one of her rants. You either let her go until she is done or you sedate her." I said.

"What the hell? You damn pigs. Oh and look at who is coming this way. If it is not the biggest pig of them all."

"Now you really should calm down and be nicer miss because we are only trying to help you." said Khashoggi.

"Help me . Ha! You do not want to help me. You want to destroy me and turn me into a mindless GaGa, but I do not think so! No! You would have to kill me first!"

"With that stubbornness we may just have to send you to the Seven Seas of Rhye."

" Oh, so now not only are you a bleeding arse. You also are a stupid idiot."

"Now how do you figure that miss?"

"First of all do you even know who I am?"

"No! I do not know your name but I do know that you need some help."

"Help from you not bloody likely. You would mess my life up instead of helping me with anything. I on the other hand will have fun getting away from you again."

"Now miss you need not worry about getting away because no one has ever escaped GlobalSoft before. So therefore you will remain here safely until you are better."

"Oh, really no one has ever escaped GlobalSoft. What about those two teens Galileo and Scaramouche? Didn't they escape from you guys? Didn't they also free those that you had sent to the Seven Seas of Rhye?"

"Yes, but…"

"So you admit that two people have escaped GlobalSoft before. That means therefore that it is possible for me to do it as well you pig."

"The flaws that were in existence then have been corrected so that it is impossible for it to happen again."

"Well, I guess I will just have to find another flaw in your plan."

"Guards get this insolent girl out of my face. While you are at it see if she can tell you where Galileo and Scaramouche are?"

One of the guards came up and sedated me while another brought a gurney.


	3. Jerks

A/N: I am sorry that it took so long to update this with work, school, family, and writers block messing with my writting. Those of you who are reading this story can help me with one of these problems, writers block, by submiting a review. Again I am so sorry for it taking so long. Also I realize that the first part of this chapter is not that great. I was trying to force myself to write through my writers block a mistake I will try not to make again. It will take some time for me to get the next chapter up because of midterms and I will probably rewrite parts of it to make it better.

Chapter Three Jerks

When I woke up I was wrapped in gauze in several different locations on my body. I also was strapped to a bed in a room that was white and bright. I was the only person in the room for the moment. I took advantage of the time alone and became familiar with the layout of the room. There were three doors that I could see. There was a set of windows above the door in front of me. I assumed that it is an observation room but I could not tell yet. I started to wonder what the jerks had done to me this time. The first time I had woken up in GlobalSoft Headquarters wrapped in gauze they had put a bug in my head. I did not expect it to be much different this time. This time I could blame Gaz for getting me into this situation.

"My goodness that boy gets me into more trouble than I got myself into the jerk." Now of course I used to get myself into a lot of trouble. With not conforming to the GaGa's while in school, becoming a bohemian saving the World with the power of Rock.

"That idiot of mine had better try and help me get out of here."

"Oh, good. You're awake."

"Wow! You must be a genius to be able to look down here and see that I am awake. This is great that you shared that with me because I would not have known that I was awake."

"Shut up. Where are Scaramouche and Galileo Figero?"

"I do not know where they are so why do you keep asking me?"

"You lie."

After he said this I felt an electrical jolt.

"What was that for you jerk?"

"Where are they?"

"I told you I don't know!"

I felt another electrical jolt. This question answer and electrical jolt went on until I passed out.

"Okay so we know that Scaramouche was taken to GlobalSoft. Now how are we going to get her back from them?" I asked.

"Well, you know how Scaramouche always wanted to be prepared for any kind of issue that could come up." Said Pop.

"Yeah." We all said.

"Well she prepared for if someone would be captured by GlobalSoft. She made each of us a bag with a GlobalSoft identification. We also each should be able to get a job at GlobalSoft. So who is going to go?" asked Pop.

"I will go because it is kind of my fault that she is there and she would not let me live it down that it is my fault she is in there but if I help get her out she won't give me as much trouble for it." I said. Pop pulled out the bag that was set up for me.

The other people that volunteered were Meat, Big Macca, Charlotte, and Bob. After all of us had received our bags we went into the back room of the bar and looked though our bags.

"How did she get all of this done from out here?" I asked when Pop came in.

"Well, you know how good Scaramouche is with electrical equipment and technology. She went out and found all of these parts for a computer. She then put it together. When GlobalSoft came to power again she hacked into their system and got these Ids and ordered the clothes. She had her clothes delivered at night to that house that is just of our land and went to get it in the dark. After she had them she went to the stores and picked up all of the rest in her new clothes. She brought it all back and asked me to keep each of the bags safe until they were needed." Pop said.

"Okay so now we just need to get jobs which will be easy once we gain access to a computer." I said.


	4. That Girl is a Genius

A/N Sorry I have been busy for a while and this chapter actually just needed typed since I had it written for a while hopefully I will get more written soon and I am sorry that this is a short chapter but it seemed like the best spot to end the chapter also I know that Scara's point of view is not in this chapter but because of the way that the previous chapter ended it is logical that the same is occurring to her in this chapter.

Chapter 4 That Girl is a Genius

"Why don't you use the computers that Scaramouche made?" Pop asked.

"That would work but where did she keep it because I have never seen it before?" I asked.

"Follow me." was Pop's response. So we all grabbed our things and followed Pop. In the back room of the bar there were two doors one that went back into the bar and the other that led to a room that no one but Pop and Scaramouche had been in. There were three doors in this new room. One was the one we came through and then the two that were next to each other in front of us. We took the one on the right which led to a corridor that had many doors. We walked for a while before going into one of the doors on the right side of the corridor. In that room was seven computers and printers.

"Wait a minute, Scaramouche, my Scaramouche, built all of these computers and I assume she also made the printers." I said.

"Yes, she did. When the two of you would fight she would go collect parts and build all of these things. Only one of them requires a password and that is Scaramouche's personal one."

On one of the computers there was a sign taped to it that said "Out of Order must be repaired. Use of this computer will result in injury."

"Hey Pop. How much of this sign should I believe?"

"I would believe that last part because if you use that computer Scaramouche will hurt you because I have never seen or heard of her making an empty threat. So either the computer will hurt you or she will."

I got the feeling that the part of that computer being out of order and in need of repairs was false. Though the part where using that computer would result in injury I believed to be true. I believed that the computer was her computer so in order to feel a little closer to her person I chose the computer next to it.

Once on the computer I logged in as william and went to find a job. I focused on jobs that were at GlobalSoft headquarters with direct contact with prisoners. I found one that I would assist in interrogation of prisoners. So I applied for it. Instantly I got a message that I was accepted and that I needed to report to headquarters at 9:00 AM the next day. I printed the message out and put it in my backpack. I turned the computer I had been using off. As I left the room I touched Scara's computer and said, "I am going to come get you and bring you home."


	5. The New Job

_**I know it has been a while. Alright it has been to long since my last update on this story. I am sorry. Working two jobs, volunteering, writing more than one story, writer's block, and a death in the family has not helped. I will try to get better about not going so long without a new chapter but I am running low on ideas for this story. If you have one PM me or leave it in a review. You never know I may use it in the story but I will give you credit. Special thanks goes to cardgirl91 who helped me figure out where to put something. All of you who have reviewed, added this to your favorites, added this to your alerts thank you so much. As usual I own nothing but my own craziness.**_

The New Job

Galileo's POV

Once I had all of my things together I headed out. I started walking back to the town that Scara and I were originally from. I knew that it would take some time to get there so I started thinking of plans that could possibly work to get Scaramouche out of there. It was impossible to know what the best option would be because I did not know where she was being kept. The layout of the building was something I needed to know before I could make the best plan of escape.

It was morning when I got to town because when I was traveling at night he had to be careful that he was not caught and arrested since that would ruin any plan that we might come up with. Plus if I was captured as well than who would come and rescue the both of them. So I took short naps in alleys and in bushes to keep me from being exhausted the next day when working the new job. I made it to GlobalSoft Headquarters at 8:45 the next morning. I pulled out the message I had printed the day before and looked at what room I was supposed to report to.

I walked in the building and was greeted by a friendly receptionist GaGa Girl. I walked up to her as she said "Can I help you with something?"

"Yes. I am looking for room 348C." I said as I consulted my message again. "It is my first day and I would rather not make a bad impression by being late."

"True that would be a bad idea." She said as she started typing what I assumed were the directions. "What is your name?"

"William ."

"Alright I sent the directions to you. You had better get going you only have ten minutes before you are supposed to be there."

"Thank you." I said as I looked at the message on the screen that I had strapped to my arm. The directions were easy to follow. I followed them and got to the room at 8:57. Once I got there I sat down and waited for further instructions.

At 9:00 the door opened again. The person that came in was none other than Khashoggi himself.

'Well crap' I thought when I saw him. I stood up once he fully entered the room since I had to act the part to save Scaramouche. "Good morning sir."

"Good morning. I assume that you are William ."

"Yes sir."

"Good then follow me. As we walk I will tell you more about your new job." He began to walk down the hall towards the elevators and I followed him. "Today you will be informed of what you will do and shown the apartment that you get with this job. You will be working with a very special prisoner for your first assignment. We believe that this prisoner knows the location of the two rebel leaders known as Scaramouche and Galileo Figaro. She was found near a location that the two have been at before. She claims that she does not know who they are or where they are but she will not tell us who she is or where she is from. Your job will be trying to get the location out of her. You can do it by any means that you determine necessary. We have been working with electric shock to get her to talk."

"How does that work sir"

"She came in sedated so we simply inserted some electrodes into her flesh. When she does not answer a question or takes too long to answer it she receives a shock. We had expected her to give us the information after we wore her down. However she seems to be stronger than we originally thought. This is where you will interrogate her." Khashoggi pointed to a door on the right side of this hallway. "Someone else is questioning her today but tomorrow she will be yours. You will be shown how to work the equipment tomorrow. Now let me show you to your new apartment." At this we left.

We went back up to the main floor. When we came to the reception desk Khashoggi asked for the key to my apartment. She gave it to him and then gave me a flirty little wave. I smiled at her and followed Khashoggi out the door. He showed me the way to my apartment.

"He is your key. Make yourself comfortable. You have the rest of the day to become familiar with this apartment. Before I forget you will be receiving a document with the rules and such for your job please read it before you come in tomorrow. You should report at the same time tomorrow. Have a good day."

"Thank you sir you have a good day as well."

**A/N It has been a while since we heard from dear Scaramouche. Do not fret my dears for she will be back in the next chapter. Actually she will be the first point of view in the chapter. Remember reviews make stories progress faster.**


	6. The Rescue

_**Oh my goodness I did it again I meant for this chapter to be finished and up months ago but I started it and then put it off to the side. Hopefully school does not take up all of my free time so I can actually get chapters up in a reasonable amount of time. I do believe I promised Scaramouche would be back this chapter and here she is. Happy Halloween. I guess it is time for me to change into my costume which is kind of a combination of the two Scaramouche costumes.**_

Chapter six The Rescue

_Scara's Point of View_

'Alright I have had just about enough of this. These idiots do not even recognize me which I admit is funny but do they seriously think that my location is known to all Bohemians. Of course I also realize that the idiot that I love has not come try and rescue me yet so I guess it is time for me to begin to formulate a plan of escape.' I thought as I just woke up again after being shocked into unconsciousness. I looked closely at the straps holding me on the bed. There was not much to them in fact they were nothing more than a tied cloth. All I had to do was get the knots out. I had figured out that they had put some sort of device in each spot that was covered by gauze and that the shock was coming from these locations. I looked around the room to see if I could find something to help me get them out. On my third time searching from my location I finally saw what I needed a scalpel. The doors were the next thing that I needed to figure out. This was so much different from the last time I was here because we had been in a room with windows that were on the outside of the building so we just climbed out of them an escaped that way. Now I needed to think of which door would be the best and easiest to escape through.

"Oh good you're awake." I heard Kashoggi say over the speaker.

"Oh goodie you are back. Just so you know my answer to you is still the same." I replied.

"Ah I am only here to introduce you to your new 'friend'. I also need to introduce him to some of his toys." Kashoggi said in an amused voice.

'Oh yay a new torturer. I wonder what happened to the old one I guess I will see how long this one lasts. Hopefully I get out of here before that happens. Now which door which door?'

"Now William thesmithsdotcom I will leave you to it. Get me the location."

'William thesmithsdotcom wait a minute that sounds familiar. Isn't that the GaGa name I gave Gaz. Maybe my idiot did come to try and rescue me. If that is Gaz then I can laugh at GlobalSoft for being stupid even more because it is not just me they did not recognize but also Gaz. That just makes this questioning stupid because they hired one of the people they are looking for.'

"Yes sir." Came the voice of the other person. It sounded a lot like Gaz making me believe that these idiots were extremely stupid without Killer Queen telling them what to do. After Kashoggi left the lights in that glassed room above me turned on and I was able to see who William thesmithsdotcom was. "You seem to be in quite a bind there Miss. Why don't you tell me where Galileo Figero is and I will see about making you more comfortable."

"I am so sick of being asked that question and the answer being the same so I think I will change up my answer for once and say that he is in your seat." I said as he leaned closer to the glass. I could see that it really was Gaz not that I could not tell by his voice.

Galileo's Point of View

"Do you think that the management of this company would allow Galileo Figero to work here? Do you really think that they are that stupid?" I asked.

"Yes, I do think that they are stupid enough to allow Galileo Figero to work here. I think that they are stupid enough here that if any of the important Bohemians were here that they would not notice."

'That is my Scara.' I thought. "Now miss that is no way to talk to the person who can get you out of here."

"Fine you want to know where they I are I'll tell you if you will get me out of here." Scara said. "They are at Wembley Stadium."

"Thank you now I shall see if I can help you out of here." I said as I left the room. I went and found Kashoggi to tell him that the prisoner has told me where the leaders of the Bohemians are.

After he sent me away I went back to the room I had been in earlier. I went through the door that led to where Scaramouche was. Once I got in there I released her from the restraints.

Scara sat up once she was free and said, "It is about time I thought you had forgotten me." She then reached for the scalpel.

"What do you need that for?" I whispered.

"They put transceivers in me." She began unwrapping the bandages. Once that was done she used the scalpel to remove the transceivers from her arms. There was one in her head that she could not reach so I took the scalpel from her and removed it.

"Thanks idiot."

"You could be a little more grateful. Come on." I led her up into the control room and out the door to the hall. I led her to a locker room so that she could change her clothes into something less conspicuous. While Scara was changing I messaged the others that the task was complete. I then sent an email to my superior saying that I could not handle the job anymore and resigned.

Once she was changed we left and headed back to the Heartbreak.


	7. Chapter 7 Arriving Home

_A/N: Je suis tres desolee. Yes, I am very sorry I am a horrible author to make you wait this long for a new chapter I will try to get better at it feel free to get on my Facebook I on under my other pen name from another site Christine Granger or send me a pm to remind me to get a move on with the writing. I am working on three other stories I am also beginning to edit and move my stories to ao3. Please help cardgirl91 out and tell me to write. Oh and cardgirl91 your beta is awaiting her next chapter to beta. As usual I do not own anything but my own craziness._

Chapter Seven

Arriving Home

Scara

The farther from GlobalSoft Headquarters we got the faster I moved. I was extremely happy to finally be leaving that house of horrors and to be going home. I knew I would have to create new identities for all of those that used my created identities to help me get away from those idiots that do not know the major Bohemians as well as they would like to think they did.

When we finally reached the Heartbreak I ran straight for the room Gaz and I shared to get out of the GaGa clothes and into my own. Once I finished changing I noticed that the room was a bit cleaner than it had been before Gaz and I fought.

Suddenly I felt arms wrap around me and hold me close. "I would have finished if you hadn't decided to get caught by GlobalSoft police."

"I wouldn't have gotten caught if you hadn't pissed me off by not helping me clean in the first place. Now you have a room to finish cleaning and I have some new identities to come up with for all of you guys that came to save me. Why I am even bothering is a mystery to me because everyone at GlobalSoft is a bunch of idiots especially Khashoggi. How could they not tell who we were?"

"I don't know."

At this I left and went to the bar so I could go work on the new identities to use the next time there was trouble. On my way I passed Meatloaf and since I wasn't in a bad mood I said, "Hi Meat."

"Hi hen,"

I continued to the bar only stopping to say hi to Pop before continuing on to the back room and the room I kept my computers in.

Once I got to the room my computers were in I went ahead and sat at the one computer that said it was out of order, took the sign off, and turned it on. Once it was running I logged on and began the process of making a new identity for all those who came to rescue me.

Galileo

I cleaned until I knew Scara was far enough away not to realize I stopped cleaning. I went straight to Pop and Meat to help me with my plan. It didn't take me long to find Meatloaf as it seems she was on her way to see me.

"Hey hen. Ah see Scara is back and happier."

"I am wanting to do something special to celebrate her return back to the Heartbreak. Is there any way you could help me with the planning and execution process of said event?"

"Sure thing Galileo. We will just need to get her to the bar without realizing something is going on."

"I'll worry about getting her there. Can you deal with getting the rest ready."

"Alright." Meat said as she left to go prepare the party.

Once Meat had left the room I went back to cleaning it. I had finished all but one corner when I noticed Scara's stuffed rabbit on the floor near the bed. I knew if I picked it up and put it on the bed it would not be the same as when Scara put him there so I would get in trouble for touching the stuffed animal. I also knew that if I left him on the floor that I would be in trouble for not respecting her things. I sat on the bed trying to decide what the best option would be for my health.

Finally I decided that picking him up and placing him on the bed was my best option so I bent down and carefully picked up the rabbit and placed him gently on Scara's pillow.

I then finished cleaning our room thinking on how to trick Scara into going to the party. The easiest way I could think of would only work if she was still working at the computers. I looked around the room one last time then went to see if Scara was working on the computers still.


	8. Checking Out the New Bohemians

A/N I know it has been a while I am in college writing APA style papers and my mind has been taken over by other stories. I have not abandoned this story nor will I. I just might take a while to update. I am still in the process of getting better at working on all my stories at the same time so I can post on a more regular basis. As my readers on another cite have found out reviews inspire me further. So does stress.

Chapter Eight Checking Out the New Bohemians

Galileo

As I walked over to the bar I saw some fellow Bohemians coming from the area that Scara got her parts for her computers. There were a few new people that I did not know. I hoped that they were at least questioned before being shown the Heartbreak.

As soon as I was in the bar I went straight to Pop and asked "Is Scara still back there?"

"Yeah. She's still working on those new identities for you and everyone who went to save her."

"Great that will make it easier to get her here. By the way I saw some Bohemians coming this way with some new recruits. I don't want to have to let Scaramouche loose on them so we should probably make sure they are really wanting to be Bohemians and they know the things not to mess with." I said as I walked back to the back room.

I entered Scara's computer room and saw she was still working on the computer. I sat down next to her.

Scara

I was just finishing up one of the new identities when Galileo came and sat next to me. I was wondering what he was going to annoy me with now so I began working on his. I chose the most obnoxious name I could think of.

"What you couldn't think of a better name for me?" Gaz said.

"Would you rather me make it say heyIamGalileoFigeroattheBohiemiansdotcom? Besides I don't tell you how to do your thing so don't tell me how to make identities or that will be your name."

He was silent after that so I was able to get back to my normal pace. I finished the new ids and went to head to our room to see if Gaz had changed how he was keeping it. I was surprised when I walked out and saw a party to celebration of my return home. I noticed some people I did not recognize so I went over to Pop and asked "Are we sure they truly want to be Bohemians?"

"Yeah, we checked that as soon as they got here." Pop replied.

"Did anyone think to check if they were implanted with a tracker and listening device like Gaz and I were a few years ago?" I asked worried about someone dying at the hands of the GlobalSoft idiots like Britney had. I was afraid that the answer would be no so I sat at the bar facing them.

"Oh, crap. We didn't even think of that happening again." Pop said.

I rolled my eyes at Pop and then signaled to the new people to come over. When they did not come I sent Gaz over to bring them over so I could check them. We were introduced and I learned that their Bohemian names were BriL and TayB. I told them what I wanted to do and they were fine with it understanding why I worried about it. This made me wonder if they knew of my recent capture already.

I found a micro transmitter in each of them and told them that I had to remove them. After I had finished I said, "You both did better with that than Galileo did he screamed in pain before I even started." This was said not only to make two new girls feel better but also to insult Gaz because I was still upset with him. The party lasted until four in the morning and Gaz and I went to our room to sleep. The last thought that crossed my mind before falling asleep was 'I need to prepare a survival kit for BriL and TayB when I wake up.'


	9. Hanging Out with the New Girls

A/N: Ha I started writing this chapter before posting the last. I am getting a bit better at posting regularly or not since I had writer's block that prevented me from updating sooner. As was seen in the last chapter the title sometimes comes before the chapter and is not the central point of the chapter like I mean for it to be. Yes I know a short chapter but this is all the longer this chapter was meant to be. This chapter has not gone through a beta but I will start using a beta soon even if my beta is not registered as a beta due to my lack of time to beta my work myself. This means I already have someone to beta for me and they know who they are.

Chapter Nine Hanging Out with the New Girls

Scara

When I woke up I went straight to my computers after getting dressed. It did not take nearly as long to get around in the room since Gaz had finally cleaned up our room. I made a mental note to show him how much I appreciated the fact that he finally listened to me. The two new ids did not take me long so I was soon back on my way to the Heartbreak to spend time with the other Bohemians.

The first people I ran into were BriL and TayB. I started talking to them and noticed that we had a lot in common. At noon we all were hungry so we went to the bar to get some lunch and were joined by Gaz and Meat. The five of us talked and just hung out in general. That night Gaz and I took the stage together and began playing. BriL and TayB slowly began to realize that they could just be themselves around the others and joined the dancing.

Gaz and I were going to do one more song before taking a break to catch our breath and get something to drink when he reached turned to me.

"Scara you have been with me through so much. You put up with me being an idiot more often than not. You are the one who helped me bring an end to Killer Queen." After he said this he reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a small velvet box that when opened contained a beautiful ring. "I know you just got out of the hands of those GlobalSoft idiots but I love you babe and I want to be able to spend the rest of my life with you. So, will you marry me?" Gaz said.

Everyone was looking at me expectantly and I was shocked by what Gaz had said and in front of everyone. I looked at Pops and Meat and saw them smiling in a way that told me they had known and been in on the proposal to a certain extent. I then looked at my two new friends and they looked happy for me. I turned back to Gaz and opened my mouth to speak.

Gaz

I woke up and realized Scara was not in the room with me. I got up and dressed so I could go find her and spend some time with her. Before I left I made sure I had the ring with me. I looked at the clock and saw it was just after noon so I went to the bar to get something to eat. On my way I ran into Meat and we both continued to the bar. Once we got there I saw Scara talking with the two new girls from the night before.

We joined them and I quickly learned that they also had mastered the same type of sarcasm that Scara uses. I could tell that they were becoming fast friends with Scara and I was happy for her. I was even considering them friends by the time Scara and I got up on stage to perform for a bit.

When we were getting ready to do one last song before a break I looked at Scara and decided it was a perfect time to propose to her so that is what I did. I saw her look out towards the crowed and noticed she looked at Pops and Meat before looking at BriL and TayB. I was nervous as to what her answer was going to be when she finally turned to me and opened her mouth to respond to my question.

_A/N: I am glad to note that I am not suffering from writer's block like I have in the past. I will try to keep my schedule of posting a chapter once a month. This should mean I update a different story each week. Hopefully I will not have an issue with this by having a couple chapters written for each story now. I mainly will need to type them up and post them. I am still available for beta reading should anyone need it. I will be starting college back up soon and have a lot of projects so any distractions that will help keep me from driving myself crazy will be appreciated. Enjoy the chapter. I will be starting up a new story soon under my other penname Christine Granger so watch out for it._


End file.
